Talk:Elemental Attunement
Elemental Attunement does indeed stack with other attunements - however, does the stacking give 80% of the energy cost back (50% + 30%), or 65%? Just curious. Shandy 09:33, 5 December 2005 (UTC) Yup it does 80%, its scary, made me sober suddenly. --Dragon Highlord Sky -"This spell is meant for elementalists who uses multiple elements (One major element and a side element)."- Its a very useful enchantment for a single element Elementalist as well. :Agreed. Rewrote notes. --Fyren 08:35, 10 December 2005 (UTC) They have just completly nerfed the Mes Snare Build by changing this to Energy Storage. :( - Mo :Come on, before the update it was fixed to 45 seconds (for every class), now it's fixed to 30 seconds for every class except Elementalist. How can you call that minor change a complete nerf. If you get into trouble having to re-cast Elemental Attunement after 30 secs (+20%) instead of 40 (+20%) your energy schedule must be really tight. --Si Tacuisses 05:31, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::yes they nerfed that build a bit.. but they strengthened the Attunemnet Nuker build. ~ Zero rogue x 05:36, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Definitely not a huge nerf at all. I can see FC Air spike still working through this, it just isnt sustainable anymore. On a side note, do we need that Note down there? I thought the philosophy of the site is to inform people to what the current situation is, no one will care that this was nerfed on such and such a date in a couple months. Origin415 12:08, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :This skill is definitely better than when I capped it and was using it heavily as a water-air dual-caster in PvP (long before disenchant became a necessity, and back when lightning was incredibly powerful). Originally, it had a fixed 45 second use time AND a 60 second recharge. Now recharge time is 45 seconds, so it can essentially be kept up forever if not disenchanted. Could someone tell me if this works with Earth and Wind Prayers? The description says "magic associated with any of these elements", which those skills are. Could need updating, or could be aimed to combine with them.193.61.111.50 07:20, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I dont think so since the elementalist attribute is Air and not wind spells and the wording is different too (spells vs prayers) ::It doesn't. It means elementalist attributes; it's meant to be a beefed up version of the single-element attunements. Hashmir 21:48, 10 January 2007 (CST) :I am not sure about this. It says SKILLS associated with these types of magic. It could mean that any skills that deal these types of damage DIRECTLY can get the reduction in energy cost. For dervish, this might be Mystic Sandstorm and Test of Faith. For assassin, perhaps dancing daggers. For ritualist, perhaps some of the lightning channeling spells. I have not capped this, but I think it would be beneficial to test this. --- Update: I just capped and tested this out. It does NOT reduce cost of dancing daggers, channeled strike, or spirit rift. I think its safe to say it only works on Elementalist skills. ::It works with the four elemental attributes (meaning Air, Earth, Fire, and Water Magic. No other attributes --Gimmethegepgun 16:25, 3 June 2007 (CDT) I read the article and started wondering: 50% (elemental attunement) of 5 energy=2 (rounded down) 1+30% (fire, air, water, earth attunement)=1+1 (rounded down)=2 2+2=4... I think that the attunement was updated with Nightfall, instead of +30% it became +1+30%. Example: In game I don't have elemental attunement yet, but with only fire attunement I get 2/5 energy back for Flare...That's not right according to the calculations in the article. Has a mistake been made? Speedylunar 05:00, 4 November 2006 (CST) :The note was added before Nightfall, with Nightfall, they made attunements give back 1 energy + 30%. So instead of it giving 50% + 30%(which would be 2 and + 1) it now gives 50%(2) + 30%(1) + 1, which would be 4 energy. I would edit the notes, but I dont know a good way to reword it. --Mwpeck 14:50, 9 November 2006 (CST) The article states that, when stacking with other attunements, the 50% + 30% + 1 equals 80%. Maybe I'm not understanding the math, but wouldn't it be 90% for spells that have an energy cost of 10? If it costs 10, you get 50% from Ele.Attunement (which is 5), then 30% + 1 from the other Attunement (which is 3 + 1 = 4) - giving a total of 9 energy back. Or am I missing something? 66.142.214.95 21:48, 25 November 2006 (CST) :You're quite right; I edited the note and added a footnote explaining the math. Also (if I get the math correctly here), if you have Ele.Attunement and Fire Attunement up together, you can cast Immolate with Glowing Gaze and have a net energy GAIN of 5 or more. With high enough Fire Magic, that seems like a pretty decent way to spike every 5 seconds and never run out of energy. (Don't tell Anet - they'll nerf it) 66.142.214.95 00:20, 26 November 2006 (CST) :True, but arguably more important is the sheer fact that you can spam 5-10 energy spells (read: flare + immolate) and still regain energy while you do it. Hell, even the big 25-cost spells are reduced to about 5. You can do whatever you want for as long as you want unless you get stripped or exhaust yourself. And just for the record, I would strongly advise against dual attuning and wasting a third space on glowing gaze. If you're using 2 attunements and you still need energy management, you're doing something very, very wrong. Hashmir 21:48, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Glowing Gaze is indeed not necessairy when using dual attunement. Let me explain by a calculation: You're using Immolate, which costs you 10 energy. Dual attunement gives you .5*10+.3*10+1=9 energy back. The casting time of Immolate is 1 second. In this second, the 10th energy point recharges, so you lose no energy. After that, you use Glowing Gaze. This costs 5 energy. Dual attunement gives you .5*5+.3*5+1=4 energy back. The casting time of Glowing Gaze is also 1 second. In this second, the 5th energy point recharges. Your energy is still maximum and you won't need the extra 7 energy Glowing Gaze gives (because the enemy was burning). If you're looking for a spell that doesn't cost a lot of energy and can be spammed a lot, Flare would be a better alternative (instant recharge, more damage). --Speedylunar 17:00, 3 March 2007 (GTM) :::Blasphemy! Flare is evil! Though it is quite spammable... (Sorry, you were right, I just had to add that Flare was evil) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:58, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I pity Flare, gets so much hate. It's a bad skill though... The Hobo 16:58, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::::IDK Flare has gotten some serious buffs. It does more damage than Immolate. (which makes it a better choice if you're carrying Mark of Rodgort). I don't carry it myself, but it's not such a bad option if you're other skills are recharging and energy isn't an issue (I know, 5 energy, but when you spam it....)— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 17:11, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Flare can miss. >_> --8765 15:42, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Going back to total energy gained, we have this: Attunes round all fractions down giving these numbers. Clearly we can see that spamming Immolate is probably the most efficient thing you can do with dual attune. --Ckal Ktak 11:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) This enchantment also effects Earth Prayers Please confirm. Snagretpudding 02:15, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :It never has and never will --Gimmethegepgun 03:24, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::The user must of confused it with termination bonuses from Mysticism. It only works with the 4 elemental schools of the elementist. Flechette 03:52, 24 November 2007 (UTC) This has REALLY not been said yet? Shatter Enchantment says hello -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:13, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Cover Enchantment says kthx. (T/ ) 22:16, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah I'm just so delighted there's only ever one foe in each mob that can remove enchantments, c'mon people, EVEN PvE isn't THAT bad -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::Recharges in 5 seconds, casts in less than one. If you're facing triple enchant removal you should not be using dual attunes anyway. (T/ ) 22:20, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I love Mandragor on Nightfall too, shame about Chilblains -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Shatter was just an example, plenty of ways of removing enchants, make EA recharge in 5 seconds then it'll be worth the elite status. -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::You're funny. (T/ ) 22:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Very funny. EA is awesome. — Warw/Wick 22:30, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::¬_¬ I'm not saying elite skills have to be pre-nerf ursan with perma thrown into one skill, but it's way too easily countered, aggro 2 mobs of (pop up) Mandragor with 3 Imps apiece then have fun -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::PvE is all about building against the foes you know you're playing against. Area with heavy enchant removal means not running dual attunes. But most areas have minimal enchant removal. Lord of all tyria 22:34, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It's not like you are powerless without Elemental Attunement. Kill them, recast enchants, meanwhile Eve will BR you, and you are ready to go again very soon. Alternatively, a good idea is to kill Mandragor before they get a spell off. You can also take Maelstrom or learn to dodge AoE disenchants like Chilblains. Proper aggro is also helpful. (T/ ) 22:35, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Just because some mobs have Chillbains, you can't uber buff the skill. It's fine as it is. ARGH 3 edit conflicts Silver Sunlight 22:37, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have an idea. Don't use dual attunes vs. chilblains. 18:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC)